fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
The Rematch: Aiden vs Nova
Nova sat quietly in the library thinking about stuff when all of a sudden a boom was heard and footsteps came in her direction. She quickly got up and prepared herself for a fight but she was confused as to what she would be up against. As she requipped her Dark Vision, Aiden came flying over a bookshelf landing on Nova and pinning her to the ground. Tojima watched from across the library and started laughing to himself. "Get off of me right now Cordelia. Before I beat your head into the ground. Butt face." Nova says in a angered tone. "On one condition, we have a rematch, fist to fists." Aiden said with a smile on his face. "No, go away, I'm tired." Nova said. "Aww come on, you know you want to, also we can work on our Unison Raid." Aiden teased Nova. Nova took a moment to think about it while still being pinned by Aiden. A simple "No" was said and as she said that, Aiden got off of Nova and grabbed Dark Vision, taking off with the sword. He ran to the outside with Nova following closely behind, she didn't realize it but she was smiling while chasing this idiot. Aiden finally stopped and turned around to see where Nova was and as he did her fist connected with his stomach. He dropped Dark Vision and Nova picked it up and started to walk away. As she was almost into the guild the ground collapsed beneath her. Aiden had used his Point Break technique to create a fighting ring in the ground with Nova being the center piece. Aiden hopped into the hole along side with Nova. "Come on, one fight. I bet I can beat you. How about this, if you win I take care of Tiny for a week, everything, from washing to picking up after him, but if I win, you get out of this guild hall and have some fun with me for once. Just to make things interesting." "Not taking care of Tiny for a week would take a load off of me. And I'm not going to lose to this butt face." Nova thinks to herself. She then accepts the challenge and prepares herself to fight. Both take a ready stance but Nova stays motionless for quite awhile. Fed up with waiting, Aiden charges her only to have her slip under his arm and push him off balance. Before he can hit the ground he's up again and dodges Nova's signature sweeping kick. Nova whips her leg upwards, glancing his chin. Aiden leans back, flipping over and taking Nova with him. She slides on her palm before touching her feet down. Aiden's already there and manages quite a few good shots before the redhead grabs his fist and knees him in the gut. He grabs her wrist and flips her over his head. There's a thud as she whips around and kicks off between Aiden's shoulders. Aiden faces Nova, who's already breathing harder but smiling, and attacks again. A kick lands to her side and then he turns her own move against her, taking her legs out from under her. Nova tucks and rolls away. "You Butt!" she shouts as she forced on the defensive. Numerous punches fly past her head as she moves backwards. When she hits the wall Aiden predicts her trying to escape by sliding down and to the side so he drives his knee up, catching her stomach. He feels her grab his knee and force him to hop back on one foot before throwing him. Aiden touches down and goes on the offensive again in hope to wear his opponent down. Nova had the same idea and their fists collide in the middle. Both step back, massaging their hands. "Good thing I'm ambidextrous, huh?" Nova smirks. She's dead tired from being stuck on the defensive most the match but still has a working hand that counts as dominant. Aiden's not quite tired out but has an injured hand from the last attack. With both fighters worn down the next attack will decide the match. They launch at each other and have almost made contact when the ground begins to shake. An overexcited Tiny leaps and knocks the pair over, covering them in slobbery affection. "Dang it! I had it this time" Aiden huffs. "Yeah right Butt Head. This match was mine." Nova argues. "Whatever we'll call it a draw for the time being. Lets work on the Unison Raid now just to make sure we have'' it for the GMG coming up." Aiden suggests. Nova agrees and they both chat and laugh throughout the day working and training together. The time comes when the sun sets and they both go back into the guild to rest it all off. Before they split Aiden gets out, "I'll get you next time for sure." Nova chuckles, "Shut up, I'll beat the snot out of you anytime Butt Head." She gives a playful punch to his arm and they split up. Aiden shouts, "And that's MR. Head to you miss!" They both laugh as they then go to bed with smiles on their faces.